Kiss Me
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: inspired by events from Jericho's book Undisputed. What Jericho want's he gets. SLASH debating adding another chapter, depends on reviews..
1. Chapter 1

Chris' laughter rang out through the smoky filled bar. He was drunk again, under the hold of a flirtatious monster that would stop at nothing to gain satisfaction. Once he made up his mind to do something he couldn't be stopped.

Right now he was determined to claim a kiss from the Deadman. Where that idea came from he wasn't sure, but once it had been planted there by Drunkicho there was no derailing that run away train.

For the past hour and a half he had been dancing around Mark, leaning against the bar flirting and pleading his casa on why Mark should relent to his request.

He had gotten nowhere.

Mark had continued drinking, ignoring his protest and ramblings. This angered him. Was he not good enough for a simple kiss?

He decided to up his game, turning on the Jeri-charm, unaware of the cloudy blue eyes following his every movement. He put on his best pout slipping into character as he seductively licked the salt off his hand as he downed another shot of tequila.

Stumbling slightly he draped an arm over Mark. "Why don't you want to kiss me," he slurred running a finger down Mark's chest. "Am I not pretty enough for ya?"

The Phenom seemed to be staring a hole through him trying to size him up. Taking a swig from his Budweiser he looked down at the man who had attached himself to his hip.

"'Course you're pretty."

Eyes brightened, he thought he'd cracked the puzzle that was Mark Calloway.

"But I'm not kissing you."

Frown forming, he looked into Mark's eyes. "It's just a kiss."

Mark leveled his gaze seeming to ponder the consequences of giving into the smaller man.

"Sorry I can't do that."

Fuming Chris looked up defiantly at Mark "and why the fuck not?"

Amused Mark took another swig from the amber bottle. "I don't interfere on another man's game."

Chris was puzzled now; he had no idea what Mark was talking about. But Drunkicho wouldn't let that show, he had one goal in mind and nothing was going to keep him from fulfilling that goal.

Trying his best to look indifferent to Mark's response he shot back "Just one kiss."

Mark looked doubtful. "Will it shut you up?"

Chris smirked, "might do the trick."

Laughing at the younger man Mark asked "can ya settle for on the cheek?"

Chris bit his lip thinking the question over. He reasoned with Drunkicho it was indeed a kiss and eventually the monster agreed.

"Fine with me," he responded confidently like he knew all along Mark would relent.

Cautiously Chris leaned in breathing in Mark's scent, a mix of ivory soap and cigarette smoke. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to Mark's cheek. Pulling back he lingered slightly, flicking his tongue over the spot his lips had once occupied. He grinned seeing Mark Shiver.

Drunkicho was happy and tamed, for now.

Face impassive once more Mark's eyes suddenly floated over Chris' head, a small smile ghosting his lips. Grabbing his beer he quietly excused himself as he walked to the opposite side of the bar.

Confused Chris turned around to question him, but was instead greeted by one of the new talents. He looked familiar but in his drunken state Chris couldn't quite place the name.

"_But damn did he look good" _Drunkicho mused. Beginning to stir once more the monster was no longer sated by the chastise kiss Mark had given.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling Chris took in the man's appearance. He had chestnut brown hair that was neatly cropped, a pair of dark blue Levis that clung to him nicely showing off his attributes and a black KISS shirt.

_Great band_ Drunkicho mused. And in that moment Drunkicho knew he wanted this young man. Whether it was because of his sense in music or his looks didn't matter, all Chris knew was he would make this man his.

Chris motioned to the newly available seat next to him and the young man stepped forward. He smiled at that, he liked a man with confidence.

"What are you drinking," he asked pointing to Chris' empty drink.

Fed up with tequila he replied "Good ol' GG."

The man nodded turning to the bartender ordering up a pair of drinks as Chris took the opportunity to steal another glance at his ass.

_Damn, the talent got better ever year._

Licking his lips he racked his mind for a name. He had seen him before, some third generation wrestler. What stable was it he ran with, Evolution? Yes that was it. He'd caught a match or two, the kid was a natural.

What was his name? Brandon? No, that wasn't right. Bren- no Ren- nah Ran- Randy! That was it Randy.

Turning around Randy handed Chris his GG as he settled in next to Chris.

"So Randy, you enjoying yourself on the circuit," Chris asked taking a sip of GG.

The younger superstar smiled angling himself to face Chris. "It's all a bit surreal." Motioning to the crowd compiled of WWE wrestlers he spoke again, "I grew up watching some of these guys, it's just an honor to be working with them now."

Chris smiled. This would be easy, the kid was star-struck.

"It's about damn time," Adam responded exasperatedly as he caught sight of Randy handing Chris a drink.

Mark laughed nodding in response. "You could say that again. I thought for sure Chris would have noticed by now how the boy fawns over him."

Adam snorted cradling his JD, "He's not that observant."

"Obviously not," Mark replied flippantly.

After casting a glance at the two superstars who seemed wrapped up in a conversation Adam turned his attention back to Mark. "How'd you get Randy to play along," he asked curiously.

"Jealously works wonders," he responded raising his glass in a celebratory manner.

Adam snickered raising his glass to clink Mark's. "Amen to that."

Once Drunkicho had decided he wanted Randy he set about charming him. Much in the same manner as he had with Mark, Jericho began shamelessly flirting with the younger man before him.

It wasn't long before the young man reciprocated Chris' actions and began flirting back. The two continued talking skipping from topic to topic. Chris smiled tracing a finger along his glass he gave Randy a sidelong glance.

"This scene is getting a little old don't ya think?" Chris asked jerking his head to the dance floor that had begun depleting.

Randy quirked an eyebrow smirking in response, "The way I see it we have 2 choices. We could stay here idly making small talk, too afraid to take the plunge, or we can blow this joint and head back upstairs where I can bend your pretty little ass over the counter and fuck you senseless," the younger superstar replied before throwing back his shot of Jäger.


	3. Chapter 3

His mind was muddled, in a drunken fog as he looked up at Randy through blonde lashes. Focusing on the blue-grey lust filled orbs he tried to form a witty response to the proposition that had been made.

Nothing came to mind.

Licking his lips his eyes fell lower locking onto his mouth and a pair of pouty lips. Mind swirling he figured showing was better than telling.

Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to Randy's. It was a soft kiss, not demanding, more curious than anything.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt lips begin to move against his.

Tentatively Randy's tongue ran against his lips, and Chris parted them allowing him to snake his tongue in. The two stayed together, experimentally deepening the kiss. Hesitantly Chris brought his hands to wrap around the back of Randy's neck. He yelped surprised as he felt a pair of hands grasp his ass.

Randy smiled a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked down at Chris. He brought a hand up to Chris' cheek, running a thumb lightly across kiss swollen lips.

Shivering at the touch Chris closed his eyes allowing his body to move on instinct. Randy lowered his head placing a kiss to Chris' lips before starting a trail along his jaw and down his neck.

Gasping Chris turned his head to allow better access. A smile spread across Randy's face at Chris' display.

He nipped Chris interchanging between biting along the collarbone and licking the wounded skin. A moan escaped through parted lips and the blonde leaned into the touch.

He wanted to be marked. He wanted to show he was taken, to show that Randy owned him.

Breathing shallowly he tried to focus, tried to get his mind off how good it felt to have Randy's lips plush against his skin and form one coherent thought.

His voice wavered "I think we should move this upstairs," he spoke voice breaking off in to a whimper as Randy's hands ghosted over the front of his jeans. Unconsciously Chris' hips jerked forward to the touch.

Smirking Randy pulled his hands back, "and what if I can't make it upstairs?"

Heart racing Chris swallowed nervously. He'd never felt this way before, so utterly dominated. His eyes darted for a more secluded place before fixating on the silver door under the emergency exit.

Licking his lips he tiptoed placing a kiss on Randy's cheek. Lightly trailing a hand down Randy's arm he turned away headed for the door. He walked slowly, a slight swivel to his hips, knowing the younger man would follow. He weaved through he masses lowering his eyes away from Adam's knowing gaze.

Reaching the far wall his hands brushed against the cool metal as he gave it a shove disappearing through the exit. Looking over his shoulder he smiled seeing Randy step through the door seconds later.

"How's this?" Chris smirked, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Randy didn't answer; instead he gripped Chris by his hair meshing their lips together. Fumbling against the buttons of Chris' shirt Randy attempted to civilly undress the shorter man. As frustrated growl emanated from Randy's throat as he suddenly fisted the clothing ripping the shirt, buttons flew scattering across the ground.

Chris gasped slightly frightened but too aroused to tell Randy to stop.

"I want you." Those three words send shivers down Chris' spine

Smiling Chris locks eyes with Randy, "I'm yours."

As the response reaches Randy's ears he growls pushing Chris into the brick wall. A hiss escapes past Chris' lips as he feels the hard brick press into his back.

Randy drops his hands, quickly pulling at his zipper. Following suit Chris unbuttons his pants shimmying out of the fabric.

Pressing his body to Chris, Randy brings two fingers up to Chris' lips.

"Suck them."

Chris didn't hesitate, eagerly taking the digits into his mouth. He began swirling his tongue over the fingers.

Randy smiled at how Chris worked his mouth on the fingers all the while looking up at him innocently. Pulling at his pants Randy freed himself from the confines of his boxer briefs. Removing his fingers from Chris' mouth he lowered his head, bringing their lips together once more.

Distracting Chris with his tongue Randy brought his fingers to Chris' entrance. Slowly he pressed them the tight ring earning a yelp from the blonde.

A feral grin plaster on his face, Randy began thrusting his fingers into Chris who moaned in response. He drove his digits into Chris sliding in and out as he tried to prepare him for what was coming next. In the back of his mind Randy wished he had more to help Chris but the spit was going to have to work this time.

Head back Chris moaned as Randy began scissoring his fingers before slowly adding a third. Closing his eyes Chris whimpered, the pace was slow, excruciatingly slow. His eyes opened wide when he felt himself suddenly lifted as Randy gripped his hips pulling his fingers out and began to guide his cock to Chris' entrance. Pressing into Chris, Randy hissed feeling the tightness that enveloped him.

Wrapping his legs around Randy's waist Chris brought his hands to encircle behind Randy's neck. He brought his lips to Randy's, as the younger man began to thrust into him.

Chris groaned throwing his head back as he rode the waves of pleasure that washed over his body as Randy connected with his prostate.

"Yes, harder," He breathed out.

The words served as encouragement to Randy who accepted the challenge and pounded into Jericho. He gripped Chris by the hips with one hand and used the other to steady himself against the wall.

Dropping his head to bring his mouth level with Chris' ear Randy whispered "I wanna hear you scream my name when you come."

Chris could only nod semi-coherent as his mind was swimming in ecstasy at the sensory overload. Randy was everywhere, slamming into him, his fingers tightly gripping to the point of bruising, his lips leaving more marks across his neck, all the while whispering comments of how he was claiming Chris.

The cool bricks pressed into his back combined with the heat of Randy's skin against his own was Chris' undoing.

A needy whine left Chris mouth as he felt himself begin to crack. "Randy," he cried as he came, his load shooting over Randy's and his stomach. Shaking from the aftershocks he slumped backwards against the brick completely spent.

The feeling of Chris clenching on him was enough to send Randy over as well. Growling he thrust in once more as he followed suit filling Chris up milking his orgasm until he felt cock go limp. Pressing his forehead to the brick Randy exhaled shakily as he slowly pulled out.

Chest heaving Chris slowly reached down for his pants.

Randy gave a questioning look to the older man as he watched him redress. He turned to lean his back against the wall as he looked Chris vainly try to find a button still intact to close his shirt.

Giving up his quest Chris finally looked Randy in the eyes.

"You up for round two in my room?"

Randy smirked pushing off the wall closing the distance between them. Pressing a kiss to Chris' mouth he pulled back slightly, "Lead the way."

Drunkicho smirked mischievously; once again he had gotten his way.


End file.
